


埃唷威呀

by mgru



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 如此這般只是我不會取名而已。





	埃唷威呀

**Author's Note:**

> 含有某種精神控制。大概吧
> 
> 使用中文譯名，參考wiki  
> Nick Morton-尼克摩頓  
> Sgt. Vail-范中士  
> Set-賽特

承受著這個身體的記憶還有自己的能力，當然，他就算被驅除控制權，他還是可以知道任何事，這個身體的主人似乎明白偶爾放出他來才不會讓他失控。他意識裡知道，他在等待著被永久驅除，不過賽特不覺得那是件容易的事。

他身上取得的額外力量讓他急於想要發洩出來，在他得到控制圈時，他們已經在沙漠上，而尼克將他的朋友恢復了生命。

賽特控制住簡單的人類，任何事都會依照他的囑咐行事，他只是想要一個發洩，他們在小小的綠洲裡的洞窟浸在水裡，范中士貼上他的背吻著他的後頸努力地取悅他，不過賽特對於這樣的情事並不陌生，不過他已經超過五千年未親自體會了，范中士照著他的意思挑弄著他的欲望，但身體還是跟不上他體內的燃燒，他只是控制著范中士操進自己的身體裡。

強迫擴張的地方帶著撕裂的痛，調整位置操在肉體裡最敏感的地方，痛夾雜出的快感衝擊的許久沒有體驗的感覺。

他知道身體上的撕裂傷正在恢復，沒有開拓的身體接受強而有力的衝擊，癒合間再次被拉扯著，夾著抽插間進入的冷水，快感一波波湧上他的腦門，賽特很快就射了一次，沒有停下的律動一下又一下打在他最敏感的地方，扭著腰轉過身，因為他已經快沒有力氣扶著池邊的石頭，體內的陰莖在沒有他的意識下還沒釋放過，在扭動身體時，陰莖擦抵讓他又激烈的宣洩出來後，過了一會，或是不知范中士又抽插了多久。

尼克的意識回來，接受著一樣是強而有力的操弄，皺著眉扶在小范的肩背上，一點一點的呻吟著，過了好一會翻白了的眼，轉回原本的樣子，聽著咬緊了的呻吟，放緩了力道，讓身上的人得到休息的機會，肉穴也開始隨著他的動作收緊放鬆，兩人貼緊了身體擠壓著身上的人的陰莖，在他射出絞緊自己的時候，釋放在他身體裡。

 


End file.
